The Hall Transcript
Before Homecoming Assembly Theo, Ariel, and December Enter Trashley Marie Theo looked through his locker and at his books. What did he need. What was this schedule even. The guy in the office, wasn't much of help. He desperately looked around for help. He wasn't one to ask for things though. Ariel looks at him, he was tall and frightening. His locker was right by hers, she had to go near him. Quietly she opened it, she grabbed some books and then scattered away as he was about to speak. She felt his eyes going into the back of her head. Ariel Exits Jerith Walker December is putting some stuff away in her own locker. She looks up and sees Theo. Smiles. "Hi! You need help with anything?" she offers a concerned expression. Trashley Marie Theo looks up. "I'd hate to say it. But yes." He looks down at the schedule disappointed. I was told this is my schedule, but not today because of an assembly or meeting or whatever. I don't even know. If you are busy, I am sure I will figure it out myself." Jerith Walker She approaches him, eyes kind. "No--I've got time." she walks up behind him and looks over his shoulder at the schedule, studying it. Presses her lips together. "Hmm..." She points at some of the things written there, and explains what classes he'll be going to today after the assembly, and where to find them. Trashley Marie Theo smiles and nods at everything he has to say. "Yeah...mhmm... oh so left, okay. Yeah. God, thank you uhm-" He stops short. Jerith Walker "My name's December." she smiles and holds a hand out to him. "And yours?" Trashley Marie He shakes her hand as well. "Right, Theo. Pleasure, and thank you so much. December. Pretty name. Is it because of when you were born or." Theo trails off, thinking he must be boring her. Jerith Walker "It's not a problem." She laughs. "Well, I WAS born in December, but mostly my mom just thought it was a pretty name. She likely would have named me that if I were born in November, or March." Trashley Marie "Oh, well that is very beautiful. Could you help me with this also, uhm. When and where is the assembly today?" He lets go of her hand and looks at her, curiosity covers his face. Jerith Walker She thanks him. "Oh. I'll just lead you to to it; it's in the gym." Trashley Marie Theo smiles. "Well, DECEMBER, lead the way please." He says putting emphasis on her name and gestures down the hall. Jerith Walker She gives a polite nod and starts leading. Trashley Marie Theo follows looking at her, she was absolutely beautiful. Sharol Enters Jerith Walker As they're walking along, a fat girl with pretty, shoulder-length hair hurries up, looking harried. "Hey, Dec--you have my flashdrive, right?" December smiles when she sees her. Her eyes widen. "Oh! Right," she slides off her backpack and swings it around, unzipping a small pocket and pulling out a flashdrive before handing it to the girl. "Here you go." "Thanks." The girl kisses her on the cheek and hurries off again. December waves. Sharol Exits Trashley Marie Theo points. "Who was that, sorry. Just attempting to get to know other people is all." She seemed cool. Jerith Walker "No need to apologize! That's my girlfriend, Sharol. She's really swell." Trashley Marie Freezing in his spot Theo nods, "Wow, its cool that you guys are really open, no one in my last school was that brave." He rubs his neck nervously. Jerith Walker "Well," she puts a hand on his shoulder. "Hopefully this school will offer better experiences." she begins walking again. Trashley Marie He looks down sighing. He whispers under his breathe. "Yeah right." He catches up to her and smiles. "I hope so too!" Xavier Enters Jerith Walker Xavier runs through the halls, looking around frantically. "Demi? Demi?" Demi Enters Maya Rice Demi's standing at her locker, shuffling through a messy stack of papers that's haphazardly shoved inside. Jerith Walker Xavier bolts over to her. "DEMI there you are I have a huge favor to ask you." he clasps his hands together, bending his knees a little, staring up at her with wide, pleading eyes. Maya Rice Demi's concentration is broken when Xavier dashes over. She jumps a bit, startled by his sudden approach. "Woah, woah," she laughs. "Slow down, Xavier. What do you want?" Jerith Walker "Um..." he looks off to the side guiltily, "How much money do you have??" Maya Rice Demi's eyebrows furrow. "Like, on me right now?" Jerith Walker "Yeah...or--I guess in general but--yeah..." Maya Rice "Well," Demi reaches into the pockets of her jeans, pulling out some dollars along with various pieces of trash. She starts to count. "I have, like, thirty four here..." She looks up at Xavier. "Probably a lot more at home. Why?" Jerith Walker "Do you think I could--" should he say borrow? Would he even be able to return it?? "MmMMMM,,,I need to buy my girlfriend and I tickets to the dance." Maya Rice Demi had been slightly concerned about why he needed the money, but once he gives his reason, she starts to smile and laugh. "God, Xavier, you could have just said so. How much are the tickets?" Jerith Walker His expression lightens a bit in response to hers. "Twenty dollars each." Maya Rice Demi hands over the money she currently has without much of a thought. "Take this for now," she says. "I can bring in more tomorrow." She nudges him with her elbow. "Has she picked out a dress yet?" Jerith Walker Xavier takes it and hugs her around the middle. "Thank you soooo muuuuch,," he says gratefully, before releasing her again. "She's..." he frowns thoughtfully, tilts his head, "still deciding." Ryan, Mason, and Marlene Enter Andrew Gaidry Mason trailed after Ryan and Marlene followed closely after, but hung back enough to give them space. She got the feeling Ryan was a bit more interested in Mason and she ''fully'' encourages this. Mason chuckled softly. "So where's our first stop, Mr. Kingswood?" Maya Rice "We're going to be going to the Junior hallway," Ryan tells the pair of them. "Most of your classrooms will be there. Electives are pretty scattered, so you'll have to get used to just knowing where to go." He turns around, walking backwards so that he can look at them. "Speaking of, what classes did you two sign up for?" Andrew Gaidry "Uh," He glances back at Marlene. She makes a 'go on' gesture and an encouraging smile. He gives her a slightly confused look but turns back to Ryan. "Uh... well, we've got the core classes, y'known required classes. And uh, we're both taking Choir and Band, I'm in Drama, and she's in art. And we're both taking uh, whatever level of spanish we're at now?" He glanced back at Marlene. "We've got our schedules now, if you'd like to see?" Marlene said, pulling out a coupe papers from her binder. Maya Rice Ryan listens attentively to Mason, only occasionally looking over at Marlene. "Oh, sure, I'll take a --" Ryan had been so focused on Mason that he hadn't had the chance to realize that there was an open door directly behind him. He runs into it while walking backwards, making it even more awkward and painful. "Shit!" He stumbles, hand halfway outstretched. Andrew Gaidry Masons eyes widened and he let out a sharp surprised laugh. "Oh my god." He said at the same time Marlene asked, "Are you alright??" Mason moved forward and offered his hand. "You okay there?" He asked, still grinning bemusedly. Maya Rice Ryan flushes, ducking his head a bit to try and hide his reddened cheeks. When Mason extends a hand to him, he feels like he's in a dream...or maybe a nightmare, considering he did just make a complete fool out of himself in front of this incredibly cute boy. Ryan laughs, shaking his head at himself as he grabs a hold of Mason's hand. "Thanks," he says gratefully, lingering for a moment before letting go. "I'm fine. Running into doors has a surprisingly quick recovery time, believe it or not." Andrew Gaidry Mason chuckled softly. "Is this our first stop?" Mason asked, looking at the door. Maya Rice Ryan looks to the schedules that are still in Marlene's hand. "If I could just see these for a second," he leans forward and takes them, scanning over them quickly. He then looks at the classroom they're standing nearby. "Well, this is one of our stops. You're both in English 11 Honors. This is the classroom you'll come to for your daily lectures on what an author /really/ meant." Andrew Gaidry Mason snorts at Ryans comment. "Oh, by the way!" Marlene pipes up. "You, uh, wouldnt happen to know anything about the GSA would you? I saw that was one of the clubs on the website." Mason gives Marlene a slightly suspicious look. He knows she was planning on joining, but with her urging him to talk more to this guy and then asking............... Maya Rice Holy shit. He really must be dreaming. "The GSA?" Ryan's practically grinning. "It's funny that you should mention it," he continues to lead them down the hallway as he speaks, this time concentrating a bit more on where he's going. "I'm actually the club president." Maya Rice Demi laughs at Xavier's enthusiasm. He's always able to brighten her days. "Do you think she's one of those types who'll wait 'til the very last second?" She starts to go through things in her locker again, trying to find one very important paper. Andrew Gaidry Marlene gasps and grabs Masons arm excitedly. "Hes the /GSA club president/!" She whispered. Mason let out a laugh. "/Marlene./" He said, giving her a scolding look. It didn't have much power with his smiling. Yeah, now he's certain what shes up to. She giggles softly and releases his arm, giving him an innocent look. "When do you guys meet?" Marlene asked. Shanelle and Jin Enter Jerith Walker Shanelle stalks through the hallways, finds a semi-popular guy in a more deserted area. She stops and places her hand on her hip. "Hey, Jin~" He glances up from his phone. Ugh. Shanelle. "Oh, hey Shanelle." he looks back down at his phone. She walks into him, pressing her body up against his, knocking him gently backward into the wall. Stares up at him. Can't think of something to say so just relies on her actions to provoke some sort of response. Jin's eyes are wide. Suddenly he is no longer thinking about his phone, or how much Shanelle annoys him. "Oh, uh..." his heart races. "Did you want something?.." She smiles. Easy peasy. Runs a hand tenderly along his jawline. "Do you want to go to Homecoming with me...?" she realizes she's being impulsive, but whatever. "Uh...well..." reality sets in a little. HOMECOMING, with SHANELLE, having to put up with her the whole night as well as time before and after, having to be seen with her. Also he'd been planning on getting some other girl to go with him. Shanelle's eyes darken. "FINE!" she pulls away from him. Slaps him across the face. Storms away from him as well, fluffing her hair more vigorously as she goes. His body gives a shocked jerk at her slapping him. He stares after her as she walks off, rubbing his face. He bites his lip. "/Fuck!.../" Shanelle and Jin Exit Maya Rice Ryan's amused by Marlene's reaction, though his focus quickly shifts to Mason when she grabs onto his arm. He watches him closely, searching for hints. It takes a moment for Ryan to respond, he's so busy staring at Mason. "Meetings? Oh, we have them sometime during the first week of every month. Usually on Tuesdays,but we adjust depending on everyone's schedule." Andrew Gaidry Masons cheeks redden a bit when he notices Ryan staring at him. Thanks, Marlene. "Oh, cool! Will you let us know when the next meeting is? Will there be flyers? Maybe you should grab Masons number so-" "/Marlene!/" Mason elbowed her gently, his face redder. Maya Rice Ryan silently tells himself to remain calm. He doesn't want to come on too strong, not yet. "It should be on the morning announcements when the time comes, but..." He looks over to Mason. "It's far easier to get reminders through a text message, don't you think?" Andrew Gaidry "Uh, y-yeah." Mason shot a look at his sister before looking back at him. "Uh- I could write my number down for you, or, um." He could still feel the heat in his cheeks. THANKS, Marlene. Marlene is grinning. Maya Rice "Here," Ryan says, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Just put your number in here." He smiles at Mason. "I promise I won't flood you with a shit ton of texts. Business matters only, yeah?" He's lying. He's lying so hard right now. Andrew Gaidry Mason smiled slightly and took the phone and put his number in. "... there you go." He said, offering it back to him. Marlene is so happy for Mason. Maya Rice Today is the greatest day of Ryan's life. He takes his phone back from Mason, returning it to his pocket. "I hope that I'll see both of you at the next meeting!" With that, Ryan turns, leading them down a separate section of the hallway. Ryan looks to Mason. "Your math course is at the very end of this hallway." There's a slightly sympathetic expression on his face. "You lucked out in terms of a teacher, but you're going to have to move pretty quickly to get to your next class from here. They barely give us any time." Andrew Gaidry "You will!" Marlene chipped in, linking her arm with Masons, wearing a proud grin. Mason rolled his eyes and playfully nudged her, unable to hold back a smile of his own. Then he returns his gaze to their guide. "Okay, sprint, got it." Maya Rice "Exactly," Ryan says, nodding to Mason. "Don't be afraid to push your way through the crowd. You'll end up with some pretty pissy teachers if you don't." He leads them to a few other Junior classrooms, pointing out how close they are to different locations throughout the school. Andrew Gaidry "Oh, I'll be fine. I'm small, I can just sprint under everyone's legs." Mason and Marlene follow along, paying attention to his details. ".... well, I'm not going to remember any of this, goood thing there's a map." Mason mumbled to himself. He's not even certain he knows the way back to the office. Maya Rice "Lucky you," Ryan responds with a laugh. "Some of us..." He gestures at himself. "aren't blessed with the ability to slip right under everyone." Once he's showed them where the majority of their core classes are, he heads in the direction of the band and choir rooms. Andrew Gaidry Mason laughed. "Yeah, but you can just step right over everyone, right? Oh wait, ceilings..." He gave Ryan a teasingly apologetic look. Marlene is half watching the two happily, and half looking around and familiarizing herself with her surroundings. Maya Rice "The only advantage I have is that people can actually see me coming." He looks down at Mason, trying to resist the urge to make another joke about his height. Andrew Gaidry "Oh, thats an advantage, huh?" Mason grinned up at him. "I find the element of surprise is quite useful. Admittedly, not so useful when trying to not get trampled in school hallways." Maya Rice "You could alway sneak attack anyone who's standing in your way..." Ryan suggests while laughing, trying to imagine this tiny cute boy trying to navigate the halls. He'd probably end up being crushed or knocked over. "Or you could force someone to be your bodyguard." He's totally not suggesting anything. Nothing at all. Andrew Gaidry "I'll plow them down with my brute strength." Mason joked. "A hundred and five pounds of sheer force." He chuckled softly. "Maybe if I found someone with a similar enough schedule. Didn't you say the time in between periods is like, painfully short?" Marlene resists the urge to jump in and suggest Ryan escort Mason to classes. Maya Rice "A hundred and five, huh?" Ryan laughs. "You sound like a force to be reckoned with," he says in a teasing tone. When Mason mentions that he had informed them of the short time given to switch classes, Ryan lifts a hand, running it through his hair. "Well...they usually are, but some people are lucky enough to have some extra time...or forgiving teachers..." Andrew Gaidry "Oh absolutely. I would join football, but I fear I might injure the other players." Mason grinned slightly, looking up at Ryan. "Extra time and forgiving teachers, huh? Sounds like you have someone in mind. You planning on hooking me up with a bodyguard?" Jaxon Enters Trashley Marie Jaxon ran into the halls looking for Shanelle. He stood above a lot of the students but couldn't find her anywhere. He stopped seeing Ryan. "Hey! Ryan, you seen Shanelle? I have a super important question to ask her!" Maya Rice Ryan comes to a sudden halt when Jax approaches, frowning. He'd interrupted what he was just about to say to Mason. Rude. "I have no idea where she is. I don't really care, either. Now run along. I'm busy, if you couldn't tell." Now that Jax has been dealt with, Ryan returns to Mason. "I definitely have someone in mind, yes." He grins. "Someone who's incredibly close to me -- closer than anyone else, really." Ryan skirts around directly mentioning himself, hoping that Mason will still be able to understand. Trashley Marie Jaxon rolls his eyes. his thoughts trail off as he turns on his heels and runs back through the halls. Andrew Gaidry Mason glances over at Jax, wondering what that was all about. Then returned his attention to Ryan. He grinned. "Oh really? Whats he like?" Maya Rice "Incredibly handsome and charming," Ryan starts, going down his list of traits. "Absolutely hilarious. He has an incredible smile." He grins as if to prove a point. Andrew Gaidry Mason laughed pleasantly. "Sounds like a pretty great guy. You sure he'd be willing to be my 'body guard'?" His smile didn't seem to be going anywhere any time soon. Marlene is absolutely thrilled with Ryan and Masons interactions. Overhead Announcement, Seniors to Gym Maya Rice A muffled beeping sounds over the loudspeaker, meant to draw the attention of the students of Kingswood. "The Homecoming Assembly will be beginning within the next ten minutes." The principal is speaking. "All seniors may now report to the Gym. Again, all seniors may now report to the Gym." Andrew Gaidry Mason glanced up and then looked over at Ryan. "... is that you?" He asked. Marlenes eyes widened. "Mason! Homecoming!" She grabbed his arm again, grinning. Maya Rice "Unfortunately, yes." Ryan responds, a bit upset that he's having to leave Mason. He hesitates nearby the pair of them for a few more moments before nodding and saying, "Well, I should be going. Hopefully I'll be seeing you two around." With that, he offers them a wave and then walks away, hurrying down the hallway. Andrew Gaidry "See you around." Mason responded, giving him a wave in return. He watches Ryan go for a couple moments. Marlene grins at him. Mason glances over and sees her grin. "Oh, hush." He said, playfully shoving her. Sam Enters Jerith Walker Sam bolts through the halls, a couple pages of notes flying out of his backpack as he does. He doesn't seem to notice. "Shit shit shit-" Sam Exits Post Homecoming Assembly Michael, Nicholas, Mason, and Marlene Enter Andrew Gaidry Michael quickly paused to get a drink of water from the water fountain before continuing towards his class. Nicholas goes straight to his class, occasionally pausing to say hey to people he knows or to briefly chat. Marlene and Mason enter the hallways and peer down at the map. "Okay, so our first class is... here. I think Ryan showed it to us? Uhh... this way!" "Marlene are you /sure/?" "Of /course/ I'm sure." Nicholas, Mason, and Marlene Exit Gale Enters Jerith Walker Gale scurries through the hallways, her heart beating fast as she races to make it to first hour. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she says quickly to people as she slips through crowds and very lowkey bumps into/brushes against a few of them. A binder, a couple notebooks, and papers are in a stacked mess, clutched to her chest. She trips and falls with a little squeak, and the stack of stuff goes sprawling across the floor. Andrew Gaidry Michael had just stepped away from the water fountain when suddenly- He pulled sharply out of her way, his backpacks' weight throwing him off and he hit the ground as well. He let out a soft moan, wincing. Jerith Walker Gale stares at him. Sits up. Her face fades from panic into a dull state, then fear flashes through her eyes, then her expression returns to a scared, apologetic state. "I'm sorry." she sinks low to the floor and hides under her arms, as if in apology. Andrew Gaidry Michael pulled himself up, catching his balance despite the weight on his back. "H-huh? N-no, no, it's fine, my fault, sorry!" He looked over at the girl, panic flashing in his eyes. "Please- don't, it's fine, I-" He quickly started to help gather her things for her. Jerith Walker "No...my fault..." Gale sits up again, eyes troubled. "Oh...you don't have to..." she gathers stuff as well. "...thank you." Andrew Gaidry He hands her stuff back to her. "No, no, I wasn't looking where I was going, uh-" He glances at the nearest clock. "Oh /god/- I- Sorry!" he pulls himself up and darts off. Michael Exits Jerith Walker Gale finishes gathering the stuff that had dropped, and stands. Heading off to class, face burning red. Her eyes fill with tears, but she shuts them tight and restrains it. Oh, God, she's shaking, it's time to calm down. She thinks of him, uses a little trick she's learned over the years, and adjusts her composure in no time. Walks into the classroom, staring at the ground. Gale Exits After Last Period Mason Enters Andrew Gaidry Mason walked through the halls, about 80% certain of where hes going. Yes. The exit was... this way. It had to be. Skylar Enters Jerith Walker Running footsteps behind him. "HEY, PRETTY BOY!!" Andrew Gaidry Mason jolts at the yell and the quickly approaching footsteps. Was that... aimed at him? He stopped and looked back, pulling out an earbud. Jerith Walker He slows to a stop. "I heard from a classmate who heard from a classmate you're in the Rosengarde family?" he flashes him a grin. Andrew Gaidry Ah. He snorted softly, pressing a button on his earphones wire. "Damn, word travels fast. Yup. Mason Rosengarde." Jerith Walker "Are you serious? Why are you going to a dumpy school like this?" He hasn't stopped grinning. Andrew Gaidry He fakes a gasp with faux shock. "Dumpy school?? Are you saying this isn't St. Lewis's Private School For Rich Kids?" Jerith Walker He laughs and put his hands on his hips. "Parents make you go to a 'normal' school so you get a chance to mingle with the people of 'average society'?" Andrew Gaidry He chuckled softly. "Yeah, I think that was one of the reasons." He folded his arms across his chest, lookig at Skylar. "... so why are you so interested?" Jerith Walker "Because same here." Sky leans forward and cups a hand over the side of his mouth. "Although I know they just did it to save on money." He rolls his eyes and straightens again. Despite the fact that it would have hardly put a dent in his parents' income, he knew fully well they didn't want to waste money on him. Andrew Gaidry "Ohoh ouch." Mason chuckled softly. "... what was your name?" Jerith Walker "Skylar Halle." he holds his hand out to him with a lopsided grin. "Nice to meet the Rosengarde kids, I guess?" he hadn't even known about Mason and Marlene's existence before. Andrew Gaidry He took Skylars hand and shakes it. "Nice to meet a Halle kid." He pauses. "... I'll be honest, I dont really keep tabs on other rich families. Your name means nothing to me." Jerith Walker Skylar had risen his eyebrows when Mason said it was nice to meet a Halle kid. His name wasn't THAT f--ah, there we go. "Yeah; I was about to say..." "HEY, SKY!" Damon Enters Skylar turns to a slightly taller kid heading down the hall in his direction. The kid has short, shaggy brown hair and a stocky build. "AYYYYY," he embraces him. The kid keeps an arm around Sky's waist, hand on the small of his back. "Guessin' I'm not gonna see you until tomorrow afternoon?" Andrew Gaidry Mason chuckled softly. Then looked over Skylars shoulder at the kid approaching. He withdraws his hand and hooks his thumb in his pants pocket, watching the exchange. Jerith Walker Skylar grins at his friend, winking. "Don't wait up~" "Don't be TOO reckless." Damon glances to either side, leans in close and whispers something. "Hah. Don't worry. I'd get out of there if THAT happened." He seems to have forgotten that Mason is standing there. Andrew Gaidry ...... aaaalrighty then. Mason stood there for a moment more before carefully taking a step back, then heading off his own way if theres no objections. Jerith Walker Damon rolls his eyes. "You'd better. I don't want my best friend in prison." "Are you kidding?" he fluffs his hair. "I'm way too pretty for that." He spins on a heel. ...Okay then. "BYE!" he shouts after Mason. Andrew Gaidry He glances back. Oh, they noticed. "Byeeeee." He called back with a wave and a slight smile before slipping his earbud back in and continuing on. Mason Exits Skylar and Damon Exit =